Dungeon Nightmares
Dungeon Nightmares is an independent video game. It centers around the player attempting to find their way out of a dungeon through a stretch of nights, all the while avoiding all the monsters within the dungeon. Video Synopsis Part One The first part was uploaded on June 23rd, 2014 and was the 105th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Rashae attempting to survive the seven nights. Before beginning the game, Renae notes that she heard Andrea screaming from the other room, so she is not looking forward to playing the game. Andrea starts the game and looks around, already scared by the darkness. The girls wonder around and hear sounds, keeping them on edge. Andrea picks up a note and a candle, commenting that the protagonist must have been wasted to wake up in a dungeon and not remember where he is. Mariya opens a door and hears growling, making her panic. Andrea spots a skeleton on a wall, which catches her attention. The skeleton suddenly falls off the wall, scaring her as she did not expect it. Rashae begs for the music to stop, as Renae and Andrea both get jumped by steam pipes. Mariya walks around before seeing something and panics, as Andrea attempts to open a door before hearing something and opts not to open the door. Renae opens a door and walks through, only to be jumped. Andrea sees something in the dungeon and turns around to run, as Renae spots something as well and gets killed by it. Mackenzie and Mariya both run into the monster, but manage to get away. Rashae looks at a painting for a long time before being attacked by something, catching her by surprise. Meanwhile, it gets silent at Andrea's end, which makes her more scared than usual before getting killed by the monster. Later on, she runs into a room but stops when she spots a skeleton on a wall and backs away saying she knows its tricks. Renae is clearly too scared to carry on, wanting to play just five minutes of it. Mackenzie opens a door and attempts to scare something, but is annoyed that there's no one on the room. Mariya grabs another thing before turning around to see a skeleton right in her face, catching her by surprise. Renae is stressed out by this point and takes a small break. She takes another small break later on after a jumpscare. The other girls continue on, seemingly going nowhere and running into the monster countless times. After many attempts and screams, Rashae finally finds the exit and survives the first night and celebrates. Mackenzie also finds the exit and celebrates her victory. The other girls presumably gave up. Part Two The second part was uploaded on September 12th, 2014 and was the 145th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly attempting to survive the seven nights. As they begin the game, Mackenzie, Mariya, and Renae express their reluctance in playing the game again. Molly has her first look at the game and is already creeped out by the atmosphere of the game. Andrea is ready for another round, saying that she isn't scared. Mackenzie runs around the dungeon repeatedly exclaiming how much she hates the game. Renae tries to be brave, saying that she can beat the game, before getting jumped by a steam pipe. Mariya comments that she hasn't had a jumpscare yet before getting one as she opens a door. Molly is already too scared to carry on, as Renae sees something and screams. She then stares at the game unamused. Mackenzie continues to comment about not wanting to play the game, as Andrea runs around before jumping at a skeleton. Mariya sarcastically comments about loving the game before getting attacked by the monster. Molly, who has been running around in circles judging by the map, gets jumped by a skeleton. Renae gets jumped by a pipe, much to her frustration at herself. Andrea on the other hand, makes some skeleton jokes to herself. Molly finds the ladder and escapes the dungeon, surviving the first night. Renae hears something and panic, looking around to find the exit before seeing the monsters. The other girls continue to get jumped, with Molly hearing something roar, which confuses her. Mariya finds the ladder and survives the first night, and asks if she can stop playing the game. Renae opens a door and looks away from the screen, scared that something might pop out. Later, she sees what she thinks is a ladder but is a skeleton which makes her scream. Meanwhile, Molly gets jumped by Andrea who enters the room. Renae sees something and screams, she then wonders if she is close to the ladder since there are more jumpscares. Later, Molly finds the ladder, but gets jumped once again by Andrea. Renae comments that she likes Outlast better, but before she can explain why, she gets jumped. Mackenzie has found the ladder and survives night one, she clearly wants to be done with the game but knows she has to keep playing, much to her dismay. Mariya is already done with the game, wanting it to end. Renae opens a door and expects a jumpscare but doesn't get one. She does get jumped later on, which she comments that she was right in expecting a jumpscare. Renae gets jumped again, which causes her to open the map. She then hears a lot of screaming, making her scared to close the map. Molly makes it to the ladder, surviving the second night. She then hopes that the "sun is shining" for day three. Andrea comments that she is not scared anymore, but gets jumped by a steam pipe, which she says she's apparently scared of. Later on, she hears crying, which freaks her out. She then turns around and sees something, making her scream. The girls continue to run around the dungeon and getting jumped at various points of the game, with Mackenzie saying that she wants to burn the woman with the candle. Molly also wants the protagonist to be proactive, saying that she wants to sneak up and eat the woman. The girls are clearly over the game by the end of the video, as Renae finds the ladder and survives the night. Mackenzie gets trapped in a room as she gets killed by the monster, much to her frustration. Renae finds the ladder, by dies at the last moment, making her rage quit. Andrea also dies and is annoyed that she has to start all over again, as Mackenzie gets jumped and decides that she's had enough. The other girls, presumably, also gave up. Gallery File:Dungeon Nightmares 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Dungeon Nightmares 2.png|Part Two thumbnail Trivia *The jumpscare scream from the woman is used as one of the donation sound for the girls's livestream on Twitch. *Dungeon Nightmares was one of the games Molly played during her first shoot, The Forest and Cat Mario being the others. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Rashae Category:2014